Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Solar power generation to convert light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric conversion effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell modules has been installed in places, such as houses, due to an improvement in a photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells.
A solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region forming a p-n junction along with the substrate. The solar cell generates an electric current using light incident through at least one surface of the substrate.
When light is incident on the solar cell, carriers, i.e., electrons and holes are produced in semiconductor parts of the solar cell. The electrons move to an n-type semiconductor part of the solar cell, and the holes move to a p-type semiconductor part of the solar cell.
The electrons moving to the n-type semiconductor part and the holes moving to the p-type semiconductor part are collected by different electrodes connected to the n-type semiconductor part and the p-type semiconductor part.